The essence of this invention is the provision an insole insert, which is applied into the interior of a shoe, similar to that of a sock liner, but which incorporates unique characteristics that allow the insert to conform and thermoset to the configuration of the foot of the particular wearer of the shoes, sustain that determined contour, in order to enhance the general wear, comfort and duration of the liner, when used in conjunction with the personal shoes of the wearer.
A variety of different types of footwear inserts have long been available in the art, and which are generally provided for the purpose of adding comfort to the interior of the shoe, and as a means for overlying the insole, particularly in those styles of shoes that may use a hardening adhesive in order to apply these types of components to the shoe upper, or in the case of dress shoes, where nails may still be utilized for applying soles to the footwear, during their fabrication. More specifically, in the construction of boots, unless the sole is molded in situ to the boot upper, during its fabrication, nails are generally used for adhering the outsoles to the boots, during their fabrication. Hence, when these types of hard and roughened edges are disposed interiorly of the insole, it becomes necessary to provide a form of sock liner, to the interior of the shoe, in order to add to its comfort, and to shield the foot from exposure to these types of footwear assembly components.
In addition to the foregoing, it becomes desirable to add a form of insert into the shoe, that may not only provide for comfort, but which may further add to the orthopedic support for the foot, when such fabricated shoes are worn in which the insole insert of this invention may be applied.
Examples of prior art types of insoles can be seen in various previous patents that have issued, such as in the patent to Quist, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,179, upon a shoe insole. As can be seen, this patent does show a shoe insole, which amongst its various layers of foam, also includes a metal layer, as can be noted. This particular insole is designed to provide for rugged protection against the foot, through the addition of the metal layer, and that the remaining layers of foam, polyethylene film, and felt, are obviously present for comfort purposes.
The patent to Chapnick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,605, describes a shoe insert construction and method of making the same. While the insert of this particular patent may include that one of its layers is formed of a high density material, that functions as a support layer, it does not appear that this particular layer has any memory to it.
The patent to Brandon, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,679, shoes a styled comfort shoe construction. The insole for this particular designed shoe also includes a variety of layers of foam material, leather lining, and other filler materials, in which are cement-lasted to the shoe, but once again, it does not appear that any of these layers or foam or otherwise material have any memory function to them.
The patent to Dailey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,708, shows a custom insole for an athletic shoe. This particular insole is more concerned with providing a significantly sized arch flange, as can be seen, but some of these flanges, or portions of the custom insole, are made of thermaformable materials. But, the method of making the insole of this prior patent would appear to be performed under a procedure that is different from that of the current invention.
The patent to Lyden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,793, shows a conformable cushioning and stability device for articles of footwear. While this particular patent does describe a conformable material which apparently achieves a solid matter state, after a working time, in order to enhance its comformance, the cushioning means is fabricated containing a variety of other components, such as a resilient layer of fluid material, in addition to a void that contains gas. This is not of similar construction to the insole insert of this current invention.
The patent to Canary, U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,173, discloses a paperboard product and process. While the paperboard product, as laminated, may be used for making shoe insoles, none of the other layers of material are that related to the design of the current invention.
The patent to Ogden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,349, shows another footwear insole. This insole is defined as comprising an apertured top layer, for thermoconductive purposes, even though formed of thermoplastic material, but designed for different usage than that of the fabricated insole of the current invention. This particular insole, of this prior art patent, includes a first layer that is slip resistant, a non-absorbent, and thermally non-conductive component in its structure. None of the layers of this insole are defined for use for contouring purposes, that have memory for undertaking and holding the shape of the foot, once heated and applied.
The patent to Kite, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,432, shows an insole for shoes providing heel stabilization. This particular device simply includes means for heel stabilization, through the usage of an inner fabric layer, a side wall portion, and a cushioning material, which is apparently formed of some type of resilient putty particles, apparently for conformance purposes.
The patent to Pyle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,064, is upon a multi-layer sole construction for walking shoes. This is a multi-layered insole, and it does contain a sock lining having a layer of shock absorbing material, in addition to a latex layer that is formed of humidity and odor absorbing material, including carbon particles, in addition to an upper layer that is of an open celled foam, and ergonomic of design. This liner does include a foam layer, having a latex layer applied thereto, and which contains a plurality of carbon particles, and includes a foam layer of medium density having the ergonomic abilities, to provide high energy absorption.
The patent to Ogden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,336, shows a footwear insole with a moisture absorbent inner layer. This particular patent is very similar to, and comprises a continuation upon, the earlier Ogden U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,349. The insole of this particular patent is also formed in a related manner, having a first layer of slip-resistant material, and which is not absorbent, and includes thermally non-conductive attributes, within its structure.
These are the various prior art known to the applicant, and which, upon review, do not appear to incorporate either directly, or by suggestion, the components of this current invention as will be subsequently described.
This invention relates generally to a footwear insert, and more specifically an insole insert that not only adds comfort to the shoe, when worn, but contains an attribute that allows for the insert to conform instantaneously to the contours of the foot, in order to further add to the comfort, and customized application of the shoe to the foot, once the insole insert of this invention is treated, applied, for continuing wear.
This invention contemplates formation of an insole insert, that may be applied into a shoe, either at the sight of manufacturing, or by the end retail customer, and which insert, when heated, and the foot is applied thereto, with some degree of pressure, conforms to the shape of the foot, to add to the comfort and convenient usage of the shoe, making it a rather customized form of footwear for its user. In addition, as the various contours of the foot may vary, the insert of this invention may be reheated, for repeat usage, to undertake conformance once again to the shape of the foot, and reinserted, for continuing usage.
This invention basically includes a footwear insert, which is related to a sock liner, and which includes various layers of applied material, including a bottom layer of an outer more resistant material, in this particular instance, identified as Bond-Tex, and which is a type of paper, polymer, or of other composition, to add reinforcement to the bottom of the insert, during its fabrication. Furthermore, it is this layer of material that may be applied, by adhesive, if necessary, when the insert is added to the interior of the shoe. The second layer of material, embodied in the insert of this invention, is a layer of threaded material, believed to be woven from thermoplastic polymer, and it is this thin layer of material which is of a moldable characteristic, which when subjected to heat, and pressure, undertakes the shape of the mold applied to it, such as the undersurface of the foot, when this insert is applied into a shoe, after being heated, such as from the microwave, and the pressure of the foot is applied to it, to fix it at the desired contours of the foot, during installation. This particular layer of material is very lightweight, and when subjected to heat activation, allows the entire insole to conform to the fit of the insole of the foot of the customer, when used. Thus, it is this particular layer that dictates the shape of the entire insert, once it has been subjected to pressure, and holds the insert into that contoured configuration, once applied. The third layer of material added to this insert includes a closed cell polymer foam, provided to add a little more resistance, to the resiliency of the insert, and to further act as a cushioning against more heavy impact loads, such as when the wearer may jump upon the ground, as during an athletic endeavor, or the like. This is nitrate type of foam, and it is used for shock absorbing purposes, and to allow the insert to have some stretch to it, during application. The next layer of material embodied within this insert is identified in the trade as Poron, and this is a form of urethane foam, and which adds resiliency, cushioning, and comfort to the insert, during its routine application and usage. It is a soft layer of material, it is microfiber type of sock liner material, forming a defined fiber surface to the insert, in order to provide cushioning, softness, and comfort to the wearer, when it is glued onto the upper surface of the Poron material.
It is these components that make up the concept of this invention, they are a form of laminar material that may either be molded together, during their processing, or select components may be adhesively secured together, in order to form a unitary form of sock liner, functioning as an insole insert, but which can be treated with heat and pressure in order to add curvature to its configuration, during application.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide an insole insert that can be treated to conform, and permanently sustain, contours assimilating the bottom surface of the foot, when applied into the shoe of its wearer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a comformable insole insert which when subjected to heat and pressure undertakes the configuration of the undersurface of the sole of the foot, for enhanced comfort and orthopedic support to the foot when the shoe is worn.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insole insert which while once treated to provide its conformity to the foot of the wearer, may be further subjected to heat and pressure for recontouring as such becomes necessary.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an insole insert which when subjected to heat, in the category of microwave energy, or other forms of heat application, and which when subjected to the pressure of the bottom of the foot, thermoelastically undertakes the contours of the bottom surface of the foot for support purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insole insert which while providing the benefits as explained herein, further includes attributes that enhance the moisture wicking of the insert, is abrasion resistant, is comfortable to the wearer, is shock absorbing, adds rebound, is impact resistant, and affords enhanced stability to the foot, when the shoes in which the insert is applied or worn.
A further object of this invention is to provide enhanced moldability to an insole insert when used.